


【德哈】Color（四·车）

by Grace_ZZ



Series: 成年巫师读物 [5]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-27
Updated: 2019-06-27
Packaged: 2020-05-20 16:00:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,497
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19380019
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Grace_ZZ/pseuds/Grace_ZZ
Summary: 《Color》一文中的车。





	【德哈】Color（四·车）

“有些事情你必须自己去验证，马尔福。”哈利的脸上泛起红晕，他定定地看着近在咫尺的男生，另一只手极具暗示性地往下划去。

德拉科小小抽了口气，他攥紧哈利的手腕，身体大力一翻和他交换了位置。“虽然我不是特别清楚你指的是什么，但是有一点你要知道，波特——”

“这些都是你自找的。”

说完德拉科干脆而又粗暴地将两人的袍子脱下丢在一边，哈利的衬衫扣子直接在两个人过大的动作下崩掉了。德拉科没有继续把衣服拖下去，他挑起哈利的下巴用力地吻上去，空出的那只手从哈利的锁骨下方开始慢慢往下滑，先是在胸口抚摸了两下，接着是在腰部转圈，最后毫不留情地隔着裤子按压男生的脆弱。

被吻得有些迷糊的哈利一惊，脸上的红色更加明显。他勇敢地对上对方晦暗不明的灰蓝色双眼，听到对方哑着嗓子道：“最后给你一次机会，波特。”

“马尔福你废话怎么这么多！”哈利觉得自己下身的欲望变得不容忽视，他急切地开始解自己和男生的皮带。

“哦，波特，我从来不知道你在床上是这个样子。”德拉科嘴上是这么说，却完全没有开玩笑的神色。他舔了舔唇角，火热的目光毫不掩饰地扫过身下差不多是没什么衣服遮挡的男生。

面对这么赤裸裸的目光，哈利有些难堪。为了掩饰自己的情绪他只得装出最恶狠狠的语气，道：“干我，德拉科。”

话音未落，喉结就被对方含住。德拉科用牙齿细细地研磨那性感地喉结，成功听见对方倒吸了几口气。两个人都只是十五岁的少年罢了，根本不知道接下来做什么。于是，德拉科完全放任自己的本能驱使自己进行下一步。

他舔过黑发男生的耳垂，然后是脖颈、锁骨。哈利从来不知道自己的身体这么敏感，他觉得自己的心脏就要撞破胸腔，自己就像一个急需渡气的过呼吸患者一样喘不过气来。德拉科笑着看他这么纯情的反应，不安分的手终于握住了男生慢慢抬头的欲望。

哈利的呼吸陡然粗重了许多，他控制自己不去看身下的一片光景，他清晰地感觉到自己的欲望在对方有些冷的手中快速地抬起头。突然间对方开始坏心眼地加大力道揉搓、按压，将他憋在牙缝里的喘息给猛地激发出来。

“马，马尔福！”

“真是有趣的反应，波特。”对方的语气还是淡淡的，手里的力道却加大了，“难不成你平时都不解决吗？”

哈利被这句话弄得又羞又恼，“我不是那种人！哈啊……”

“得了吧，波特。”对方一边这么说一边有技巧地继续抚摸着哈利的欲望，哈利只觉得不断地有暖流从四肢百骸向腹部汇聚，他不禁开始低声呜咽。这时德拉科的手倏地大力刮过欲望的顶端，哈利惊叫一声，释放在男生的手中。

哈利平时很少这么做这件事情，他闭着眼睛喘气，好不容易才从高潮的余韵里回来。德拉科看着满手的白浊，啧了一声，“刚刚气势这么凶猛，现在都瘫成烂泥了，波特？”

话是这么说，德拉科却急不可耐地用被湿润的手慢慢抚摸着哈利的股沟。他慢条斯理地慢慢捋平那里的褶皱，一个一个指节地试探着往里面伸去。

后穴被异物入侵的感觉着实不怎么样，哈利捂住自己的嘴免得叫出声，在心里把十几分钟前的自己给骂了个狗血喷头。

德拉科深深皱起眉头，他把自己下身坚硬的欲望和自己耐心的举动做了个对比，感叹自己什么时候也这么圣人了。他慢慢地开拓着身下人的身体深处，食指四处按压着温暖的内壁，抚平那里的褶皱，刺激肠液分泌来润滑甬道。

好不容易感觉到那里不生涩了，德拉科才加到两根手指。他扩张期间哈利一边告诉自己去忽视那可怕的不适感，一边给自己做心理建设。

渐渐地，细密的快感取代了生涩的不适，哈利有些难耐地扭了扭胯部，心里骂着德拉科怎么动作这么慢，终于睁开眼去看上方的男生。

金发男生明显是一脸的隐忍，这和他手中温柔的动作形成了鲜明对比。哈利有些怔然，心底突然软了下来。他轻轻摸上对方的胳膊，肤色过于苍白了，情欲似乎对其一点影响都没有。

“可以了，马尔福……”哈利主动吻住近在咫尺的唇瓣，含糊地这么说。

对方无声地回应了这个吻，然后脱下松松垮垮的裤子，将自己火热的欲望抵在哈利的穴口摩擦。哈利低低叫了声，抱紧德拉科的脖子。

挺进可谓是十分艰难，德拉科明显感觉到哈利的紧张，他都被夹得有些疼。“放松，波特。”他咬紧牙关道，伸出手去抚慰黑发男生有些萎靡的前端。

哈利紧紧抓住身边的枕头，他还是低估了这件事的艰难程度。他感受着身后的火热和前端的快感，努力着放松自己的身体。当德拉科终于抵到深处时，两人都喘出一大口气。

哈利眯着眼睛去看上方的男生，对方的眉毛都皱在一起，忍受得很艰难。他感受到两人交合的地方是那么紧密，自己的后方将对方的欲望形状完全勾勒出来，自己甚至能感受到血管的跳动。这么一想哈利又羞耻得要钻进底下，后穴忍不住又缩了缩。

“波特，你给我放松点！”德拉科倒吸一口凉气，差点就缴械投降。他现在的一切被哈利紧密地包裹住，那种火热的接触感让他忍不住想喟叹。

他扶住身下人精瘦的腰肢，慢慢地挺动起来。哈利呜咽一声，把头埋在德拉科的肩膀上。

摩擦迅速激发起快感，缓慢的动作已经不能满足两个人。“波特。”德拉科咬了咬哈利的耳垂，然后猛地加快了速度。哈利惊叫一声，紧紧抱住德拉科的脖子。

德拉科抬起他的臀部，哈利被迫将双腿缠上对方的腰部，现在他的下半身完全悬空，只有背部和头部和床接触，这反而让德拉科进入得更深。

哈利开始控制不住地呻吟起来，他的身体随着德拉科加大的动作而耸动着。快感不断堆积，却总感觉少了点什么。哈利不禁扭动腰肢尝试着让德拉科深入到其他地方，突然间被擦到一点，哈利呻吟的声调猛然拔高。

两个人都愣住了。德拉科凭着记忆去顶弄那个部位，成功看见哈利发出几声破碎的呻吟。坏笑爬上德拉科的嘴角，他看着满脸潮红的哈利，心想被自己给找到了。他还是没说什么，只是蓦地大力抽插起来，每一次都精准地撞在那个点上。

“哈啊……等等……马，马尔福！”哈利第一次承受这么强烈的快感，一个完整的句子都说不出。他一次一次被压入床褥，后穴一次比一次深入。哈利被弄得昏头昏脑，他只得闭紧双眼，双手紧紧抱着面前的人，咬紧牙关去抵抗那过分腻人的呻吟。

“波特，叫出来。”德拉科亲吻着哈利的眉眼，最后用舌头敲开对方的牙齿。哈利被他用力地吻着，只能发出断断续续的呜咽。“这里没有人，叫出来给我听，波特。”

说完这句话德拉科用力往上一顶，狠狠擦过敏感的那点，达到前所未有的深度。哈利猛地瞪大眼睛，生理性泪水流出眼眶，脖颈划出优美的弧度。他再也控制不住，放声呻吟。汹涌而来的快感随着心底埋藏的一切情感轰然冲出闸口，哈利在对方的后背留下些许抓痕，他只是不断地呼唤对方。

“德拉科。”

“哈利。”

“德拉科。”

“我在。”他听出来对方的嗓音里带上了若有若无的哭腔。

德拉科轻柔地亲吻面前的人，下身的速度却越来越快。他还用手去抚摸哈利昂扬的欲望，前后的攻势让哈利浑身剧烈地颤抖，“德拉科，我……”

回应他的是大力的顶弄。哈利尖叫一声，终于再一次释放出来。他只感觉自己被抛上云端又掉落而下，有种意识上的失重。德拉科抱紧怀中的人，在释放前从哈利的身体里退出来，然后深深吻住黑发男生微张的唇，将他所有的呻吟悉数吞下。

 

 

-FIN-


End file.
